


Can't Put a Label on Love

by Renegade_Reaper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I love my boys, M/M, Moving, Pointless fluff, keith is a handful, labellers, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Reaper/pseuds/Renegade_Reaper
Summary: “Are you labelling me?”Lance rued the day that he had brought that stupid labelling device home.*Just some boys in loving packing up and starting a new life together.





	Can't Put a Label on Love

“Are you labelling me?”

Lance rued the day that he had brought that stupid labelling device home. Now that they were moving into a house, Keith had made it his God-given duty to label everything. _Everything._ Lance could hardly put anything in a box before it had something stuck to it.

PUT IN THE KITCHEN was stuck to everything that belonged to the kitchen. It didn’t matter if it was a plate, or a pot, or a salt shaker, or a dishrag. Everything had a label. Keith had been cut off after he’d tried to do it to their clothes. Apparently, he had found the labeller.

“What?” He scoffs, backing away, holding something behind his back. “No. Nope. Not at all. I don’t have the labeller.”

Lance raises an eyebrow. When Keith looks away, his amethyst eyes unable to hold his husband’s gaze - that was a sure sign that Keith was lying; he couldn’t look anyone in the eyes - he twists to see what had been put on his shirt.

“Keith, seriously,” He whines. “I just bought this shirt. It hasn’t even been through the dryer!”

“Sorry, babe.” Keith hums, turning around. He didn’t sound sorry at all. In fact, the only thing Lance could hear was the telltale tapping that had come to haunt his nightmares. He wasn’t afraid of clowns, or of spiders, or anything that might lurk in the shadows. No, it was the damn clicking of that labeller. Apparently his poor subconscious was terrified of one of the most harmless things known to man.

“No, you aren’t.” Lance mumbles, pulling his shirt off. This earns him a wolf whistle. “I get the feeling that you only wanted me to take this off.”

“Maybe.” Keith walks over, leaning down to give him a kiss. “I can’t help it, you have a fantastic body.”

“Yeah, whatever.” He can feel his face growing warm and his ego puffing itself up. _My husband thinks I’m hot._

Husband. That was still such a new concept. They had been married for less than a month - the offer they’d made on the tiny house in the middle-of-nowhere-Arizona (exactly where Keith had wanted to be) had gone through on their wedding day. Now, instead of vacationing, they had spent the weeks since in their tiny apartment, packing up everything they owned. It was amazing how much stuff they had managed to pack into this place.

It had been ten years since they’d returned from space. Ten years since Keith had come home with Lance to Cuba, ten years since they had professed their love to one another, ten years since Lance had looked up at the stars and decided that he would give them all to Keith. In a way, he had. They’d saved the universe. Those were a tribute to that.

It had been two since he’d proposed to Keith. Two since he’d taken him aside at a reunion dinner for Voltron, taken him out underneath those same stars, given him a ring and a promise to stay with him for the rest of his life.

Of course, the whole team had been in on it. When they had come back in, both giddy and tearful with the amount of emotion that was flowing through their veins, the simple dinner had turned into so much more. There were sparklers, cake, a giant banner courtesy of Pidge, and enough alcohol to flood the desert they were moving to.

Living in Arizona was going to be a change from the bustling city of New York, but they both despised the cold. Plus Keith had gotten a grudging offer to be an instructor at the Garrison. Not that Lance minded - he loved how excited his husband was to move back to his element.

“Thank you.” Lance mumbles to his husband, looking up and taking in his beauty. He had truly married the best person in the world. Long hair constantly swept into a haphazard bun, scars that traced jagged lines over his body, a firecracker temper, soulful eyes that were often pinched with a frown.

“Yep.” Keith pads into the kitchen, the sound of a label printing off following him. Lance smiles and shakes his head. They were going to have to find some sort of sticker-remover-goo at the store before they left.

He glances down at his shirt, turning it around to read the label. BEST HUSBAND IN THE ENTIRE COSMOS, it read. KEEP CLOSE AT ALL TIMES.

The former Paladin of Voltron smiles, pulling his shirt back on and leaving the sticker. He was the luckiest guy in the world. But now to deal with the labeller situation…

“Babe, come back here with that! You’re on label probation!”

“No!”

There’s a pause, then a shriek of laughter as Lance speeds into the kitchen to wrestle the object from his husband. The snow falls gently outside. Lights were coming on in the City That Never Sleeps. Children were being tucked into bed, people were turning on the nightly news, dishes were being washed, routines were being followed.

But in this tiny, cramped little apartment, the former heroes of the universe were moving on to better things, one label at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm begging you somebody give me ideas for more aus. I'm running out of ammo.
> 
> go yell at me on tumblr at [RenyWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/renywrites)


End file.
